Las aventuras del ayer
by kuria7
Summary: Una historia que mezcla Ooo y Aaa. Esta ambientada en una realidad que me he inventado y más o menos en la edad media. Es en una realidad alterna por lo que marcy puede ser completamente malvada bueno, los demas tambien pero ella es la que lo puede ser más fácilmente .


Había empezado el día nublado, la chica estaba afilando su espada igual que el chico; los príncipes se estaban despertando, Cake había ido a buscar algunas vayas, manzanas o lo que se encontrara y Jake y Marshall habían ido a buscar un mapa y troncos.

ML: ok, tu vas por el mapa y yo por los troncos y nos vemos aquí

J: vale.

El chico ya había andado un cuarto de hora cuando por fin llegó a un pueblo en el que cogió la única manzana que había en el ultimo árbol vivo del pueblo y se la comio, fue a un riachuelo a coger algo de agua para una pócima, buscar unos botes de brebajes y luego fue a buscar un mapa y ya de paso a preguntar porque no habían niños en la calle, porque los pocos que habían corrieron a sus casas al verle y porque estaba todo el pueblo tan muerto, el hombre del mapa le dijo que era por un mago que durante años había estado matando el pueblo y a quien le hacía enfadar o no cumplía sus ordenes, entonces Jake salió de la tienda se dirigió al árbol del que había cogido la manzana mientras creaba una poción, cuando llegó al árbol vertió el liquido en las raíces mientras decía "esto es lo único que puedo hacer ahora por ti, pero tranquilo, te pienso ayudar" y luego se fue hacía donde le estaban esperando sus amigos.

El vampiro ya llevaba casi media hora cortando troncos cuando noto algo en la espalda pero cuando miró no había nadie y cuando se giro vio a una chica apoyada en el árbol que estaba apunto de tirar al suelo.

M: hola

ML: hola, ¿te puedes apartar? Intento tirar este árbol

M: ¿quieres que te ayude?

ML: ¿en que?

M: puedo cortar tantos árboles como quieras

ML: ¿en serio?

M: ¿quieres comprobarlo?

ML: vale

Entonces la chica cogió el hacha que tenia a su lado y se puso a cortar troncos tan rápido como lo hacía el chico

ML: wow, eres muy buena

M: gracias

ML: por cierto, me llamo Marshall

M: encantada Marshy, yo me llamo Marceline

ML: escucha, ¿quieres venirte a nuestro campamento al menos un rato? Tenemos muy buena comida y te lo puedes pasar muy bien.

M: vale, igualmente no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

ML: una pregunta, ¿tus que eres? Quiero decir... humana, elfo, enano... maga, costurera... algunas cosas no las debería de haber dicho...

M: pues soy lo mismo que tu

ML : ¿qué?

M: tu no me engañas, tu eres un vampiro

ML: ¿de que estas hablando?

M: no te hagas el tonto, no me engañas

ML: vale, si, soy un vampiro, ¿contenta? Pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie

M: ¿qué no lo pillas? Que yo también lo soy

ML: vale, ¿y que eres?

M: controlo las armas, sobre todo el arco y el hacha y controlo casi toda la magia y se hacer brebajes

ML: wow, como yo, y unos amigos míos también controlan las armas pero su especialidad son las espadas, seguro que te caen bien.

M: puede ser

ML: por cierto, ¿que es ese bote que llevas en el cinturón?

M: una poción

ML: ¿de que?

La chica se lo miró un momento y no le dijo nada más.

FI: hey Marshall!

ML: hey! Esta es Marceline, la he conocido en el bosque

FI: *enfadada* ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

ML: claro, ¿qué pasa?

FI: a solas

ML: si, claro...

-en el bosque-

FI: *gritando* ¿cómo se te ocurre traer a una desconocida aquí?¿estas loco o que?

ML: ¿pero que pasa? ni que fuéramos villanos

FI: claro que no, ¿pero y si ella lo es? ¿y si nos quiere robar algún objeto o alguna arma?

ML: tranquilízate Fi, yo confió en ella

FI: *sarcásticamente* oh, ¿en serio? ¿confías en alguien que acabas de conocer?

ML: mira, no me preguntes porque pero es como si la conociera de siempre

FI: ya, seguro

ML: por favor, confía en mi

FI: agh, de acuerdo, pero la tendré vigilada y espero que tu también

ML: de acuerdo, ¿qué? ¿volvemos ya?

FI: si, mejor

-en el campamento-

F: *pensando* de acuerdo, tu solo acércate a ella tranquilamente

F: hola

M: hola

F: me llamo Finn, soy guerrero, ¿y tu?

M: yo me llamo Marceline, soy simplemente una chica sin ataduras que va por el mundo haciendo lo que le da la gana, controlo todas las armas, controlo casi toda la magia y se hacer brebajes.

F: como mola, ¿y cual es tu arma favorita? La mía es la espada

M: yo estoy entre el arco y el hacha

F: como mola, eso es lo que menos domino y siempre he querido usar bien un arco ¿me podrías enseñar?

M: claro, vamos a un sitio sin gente y te enseño

F: genial!

-unos minutos más tarde-

FI: hey, ¿dónde están Finn y la chica

C: El quería aprender a usar bien el arco y ella se ha ofrecido a enseñarle

FI: ¡¿qué?! ¿no veis lo peligroso que es esto? Ella le puede hacer mucho daño, le puede matar

FI: espera... Jake, ¿qué estas haciendo?

J: es un asunto personal

FI: genial, aquí cada uno va a su rollo

ML: si no le han hecho nada es que no la han visto peligrosa

FI: me da igual, yo sigo estando muy preocupada.

J: me tengo que ir

FI: ¿a dónde?

J: a resolver un problema

FI: eso no es que suene muy bien

J: adiós

FI: Cake, ¿le puedes ir a vigilar?

C: no

FI: ¿por?

C: por que estoy leyendo un libro sobre magia

PB: Fionna, te deberías de tranquilizar un poco, hoy estas muy desconfiada.

FI: estoy así por esa chica, no me fió ni un pelo de ella y además Jake esta muy misterioso.

PB: estas celosa

FI: ¿qué? yo no estoy celosa

PB: tu mirada me dice justo lo contrario

FI: *gritando* mi mirada no dice absolutamente nada, simplemente estoy preocupada. Me voy a cazar.

PB: esta celosa


End file.
